onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Religion
Difficult I don't know how to go about this article. Reading... It NEEDs to be rewritten, it feelslike a 12 year old wrote it. But this is difficult to cover, there are 518 chapters and things only get mentioned once or twice. Who pays attention to details like this? On top of that... ...Where are the references to go seeking out this info??? Seriously, I'm scratching my head because I can't remember one line of phrasing here about something thats a small detail. The article NEEDS completely to be scraped and rewritten better... MUCH better. One-Winged Hawk 23:53, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :The article feels lacking. Either because of the lack of stuff that relates to One Piece than just stating the obvious like Skypiean rulers and religious symbols, or the lack of outside theological references, the article feels really lacking. It might spark a conversation or too based on the way it is written, but it doesn't really provide anything else than the obvious.Mugiwara Franky 08:52, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::I think everything but the Skypiea stuff should just be scraped. Maybe keep references to Kashigami on there. But there is little point in anything else being here. One-Winged Hawk 09:40, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::Well revisited this issue, why haven't we cahnged the article yet? One-Winged Hawk 21:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Most of this article is a lot of fan speculation. The only real "God" canon to the One Piece universe is the governing position of Skypiea. If there was a way to turn that phrase into a sizable paragraph, we'd have a semi-respectable article. And maybe add a section called "Speculation" for any hinting in the series towards an actual omnipotent deity. Also, correct me if I'm wrong, but there's no indication that Kuma's book is, in fact, the same Bible that contains the Christian holy texts. 2xN 15:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Delete We seriously don't need this page and I don't know why it was created in the first place. We should delete it. 09:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) God is mention a lot of times in the series and people, main characters too, are seen praying or even carrying crosses. but in order for this page to be functional, someone has to reread the whole series and make the proper refferances chapter by chapter. As it is now, it's not helpful at all. It could be an important in the future. And it's good to keep track of these things. I see zero reason for deletion, all of the content is correct. 14:31, September 17, 2013 (UTC) The page has enough content to make a stand-alone article. Therefore deleting is not necessary. MasterDeva (talk) 21:35, September 17, 2013 (UTC) The article is terrible and should be deleted. Most of it is just terribly written speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 00:23, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Being poorly written isn't a reason to delete it. Just remove the speculative parts and make sure everything is sourced. Try to improve it before canning it. 00:42, September 18, 2013 (UTC) The article is informative, and I'll have a go at rewriting it to make it all relevant. 00:47, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Only the Skypiea part is valid. That's why it should be deleted. The article will be left with nothing but that. SeaTerror (talk) 01:36, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I've done some removal/editing of the material there. Does it look better now? 21:31, September 18, 2013 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Religion#Creators_of_World_Government this entire section is speculation. That isn't just the only thing that should be removed. SeaTerror (talk) 22:32, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, we have water everywhere, in the sea, rain, Corrida Colosseum moat, oh so much more. We don't go making a page for water now, do we? 06:48, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Religion does not fall around the characters like rain. It's pretty infrequent. 08:11, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Shall we make a poll? 17:39, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ....Gonna make a test poll. 19:29, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Does anyone want to change something? 19:39, September 28, 2013 (UTC) It if stays then it has to be completely rewritten. SeaTerror (talk) 19:53, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Ahhhh I was supposed to open the poll ages ago, sorry, gonna open it and change the dates. 05:54, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Poll 10:10, October 3, 2013 (UTC) # 10:12, October 3, 2013 (UTC) # although this is pretty vague # 13:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) # 14:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Filled with useful information, despite some crap. # 16:19, October 3, 2013 (UTC) # 20:30, October 3, 2013 (UTC) # 20:35, October 3, 2013 (UTC) # 03:04, October 4, 2013 (UTC) # 15:05, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :No # 05:56, October 3, 2013 (UTC) # 09:38, October 3, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 18:09, October 3, 2013 (UTC) # 02:10, October 10, 2013 (UTC) }} Blatant Falsehood This entire section is blatant falsehood. A religion greatly resembling Christainity exists in the OP world. This religion as been alluded to and referenced to in 5 different pages(I'm still counting),. When I'm done, I'll upload links to the all the times said religion has been referenced too. I can't start edidting, as the entire section needs to be revamped. I wonder if the original editor, really read One Piece. Emp3r0r.Lance (talk) 12:10, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Um, what are you talking about? Are you saying the page is false because it doesn't include something? Yes, there have been cross designs and references to God, but we have yet to see any sort of organized religion worshiping God and Jesus like in the real world. Also, sign your posts. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:27, June 18, 2016 (UTC) What Kaido said. A few references won't do. 20:42, June 18, 2016 (UTC) There have been references to an Organised Christain religion in One Piece. I'll list the two direct references, then add the remaining 3 references to an Abrahamic "God". Direct References to a Christianity esque religion. #In Alabasta, one of the bounty hunters was dressed up as a nun, and held a crucifix(it was a weapon which released gas), and she said: "The Lord's merciful binding!" #During the MF war, on an island in the Grand Line, we see a nun praying; "Oh God above, what will happen to the world?" #Bartholomew Kuma is consistently shown carrying a Bible. #There are several crosses on graves. This is seen throughout Whiskey Peak. The town where we saw a nun as well. Other References to an Abrahamic "God" #In SA, after killing a Marine soldier, Caribou kneels and prays: "Oh God, I beg your forgiveness!!!" #In SA, while torturing the fake SHs, Caribou says: "You think God will forgive this Coribou?!! ... Hear that, ohe mighty Lord? I'm gonna bury these fools for ya!!!" #Under the sea in the Thousand Sunny, when Franky catches Caribou and he's begging for his life, he says: "God is... looking down on you all!!! You know that right?!!" References to a single sovereign "God" #In Skypiea, Zoro says: "I never pray to God." #In Loguetown, when the bolt of lighting saves Luffy, Sanji asks Zoro: "Hey do you believe in God?" I'm on my phone, so I can't upload the scans. I'm going to do it when I get on my laptop. I believe the above, is sufficient to call the article "blatant falsehood". !!!! 12:01, June 19, 2016 (UTC) The only thing that could provide evidence to an Abrahamic God in One Piece would be the nuns, but in the way that was presented to us, it's not very credible imo. The rest can apply to a random deity with a random name that might as well be the Lord of Light or Illuvatar for all we know. There's simply no mention of a religion or whether it even has a high religious unity. It's likely, yes, but that won't get you anywhere. 00:24, June 19, 2016 (UTC) People mentioning a single god could just as easily refer to Judaism, Islam, Zoroastrianism, or better yet, the pervasive belief in some kind of higher figure that loosely spiritual people sometimes bring up and has become a pretty everyday part of normal interaction. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:25, June 19, 2016 (UTC) @Aurora, @Kaido King of The Beasts There are two showings of nuns. In one of them, one of them is seen holding a crucifix. The presntation of Caribou's prayers, also seem to be Christain. I'm a Christain, so I don't know if this is true for Zoroastrianism, Judaism, and Islam, but Caribou: #Knelt down and clasped his hands. #Asked for forgiveness for the sins he committed. #Referred to his "God" as "God" and "Lord" interchangeably. The above 3 are typicl of CHristain prayers. Bartolomew Kuma, is also seen holding a Bible. This further supports the existence of a Christinity esque religion. There are 5 points in favourof the existence of a Christainity esque religion. #The existence of nuns, and the crucifix a nun was shown with. #The prayers of Caribou #Bartholomew Kuma carrying a Bible. #Crosses on graves. #The presence of Crucifixes. The article comes on too strong IMO. When I first read it, I got the impression tht it was telling me that there is no organised religion in One Piece. Emp3r0r.Lance (talk) 12:10, June 19, 2016 (UTC) First, those criteria for a Christian prayer does not only account for Christianity, but that doesn't matter. What's important is that there are references scattered here and there. No religion is named. It's the way that that is presented which lead to the article being made this way: it doesn't matter whether there is a widespread religion. It doesn't play a part in the story, which makes those references just ways of showing someone is pious, for whatever religion. All these references refer to christianity, yes, but the way that Oda has presented them points towards that these are all loose concepts not connected to one same unnamed religion. Therefore it's better to keep it like this, rather than saying that there is one, let the reader decide what they think. ALl those references you mentioned are mentioned on the articles anyways. 12:32, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Since Jesus is obviously never going to be mentioned there is no Christianity in One Piece. SeaTerror (talk) 23:15, June 19, 2016 (UTC) References to a monotheistic god aren't enough to say there's an Abrahamic religion since that's not the only group of religions that have referred to their deity as just God. Like AoD said, there's no evidence of any specific organized religion beyond a few vague hints. 04:24, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Just hopping in to point out, in the original Japanese dialogue, all of these instances of "God" and "Lord" that we're quoting is just "kami". I don't know enough about Christianity in Japan, but generally "kami" can refer to ANY unspecified god or gods. It COULD be a reference to the monotheistic Christian god. It could just as easily not be. MizuakiYume (talk) 04:42, June 27, 2016 (UTC)